


Comfort

by logandelos



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logandelos/pseuds/logandelos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Santanico understand each other like no one else ever could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's short as it's my first time writing for either of these characters! But do leave any suggestions down below and I may just write them.

It was now almost two months since they’d decided to make whatever this was official. Seth no longer hesitates to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Santanico doesn’t think twice about placing a hand on his back to let him know she’s there if need be. They were almost always touching, whether it be the brushing of fingers as they drive or a kiss to the others temple as they plan a new job. 

Perhaps they shouldn’t be so candid, especially around Richie who is still getting used to the companionship shared by his brother and former partner. But Santanico can’t bring herself to feel all that guilty at something that feels so natural. 

Santanico could never compare Carlos to Richie, or Richie to Seth. Carlos was brutal in his devotion to her and Richie blind in his need for power. Seth was perhaps the most like her out of the three, with his pain and anger. 

Seth proved his understanding through the way he spoke to her, but even more so in the way he touched her. His hands were still far softer than she expected, cupping her jaw and making their way down to her hips and stomach. He knew how to make her comfortable, something that no one before had managed to do. He didn’t worship her, he understood her.

With his warmth, in physicality and personality, by her side she was at peace for the first time in centuries.


End file.
